Bard (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Archer is a Disciple of War in Final Fantasy XIV. The class can be upgraded to the Bard with the Soul Crystal obtained by completing the quest A Song of Bards and Bowmen that becomes available when the Adventurer reaches Archer level 30 and Pugilist level 15; the quest is given by Luciane after clearing The One that Got Away. Profile Archer Archers wield a bow and, while not possessing as much damage dealing potential as other DPS classes, Archers have the advantage of range. While their HP and defense is rather low compared to other disciplines, Archers possess a unique trait of still being able to attack while running away from aggressive enemies, a technique known in the MMORPG community as kiting. Archers do not possess any combo actions, but they do possess abilities that deal damage, allowing them to let loose an extra attack whilst waiting for the weaponskill recast timer to expire. Archers also have access to Area-of-effect attacks early on in their development and are able to inflict several different status effects on their enemies. Bard Bards have access to several support abilities with a reduction on his/her damage dealing potential, but only allow the use of Pugilist and Lancer cross class skills. Bards can only keep one song up at a time, but multiple bards can use multiple songs on the party. Songs slowly drain MP for their duration. Story Archer Bard ''Heavensward'' Equipment The Archer class is defined by wielding bows. Unlike in version 1.0, arrows are no longer equipped. In terms of late game armor and accessories, Archers and Bards wear "Aiming" gear sets, which tend to be more flamboyant than other DPS classes. While the armor are exclusive to this class, the Aiming accessories are shared with Rogues and Ninjas. Abilities Actions Note: Weaponskills that have multiple class affinity will have their range reduced to 3 yalms when used in classes other than archer. Conversely, most weaponskills learned from other classes will have a range of 25 yalms when employed as an archer. Traits Cross-class Bards can cross-class Pugilist and Lancer abilities. *Featherfoot *Second Wind *Haymaker *Internal Release *Mantra *Feint *Keen Flurry *Invigorate *Blood for Blood PvP Actions Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bard and Archer appear in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Bard has an Ice-elemental card and Archer a Wind-elemental. Bard XIV TCG.png|Bard. Archer XIV TCG.png|Archer. Gallery Ff14-class-archer.jpg|Archer render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. FF14Archer.jpg|Archers. FF14ArcherWeapon1.jpg|A bow. FF14ArcherWeapon2.jpg|Another bow. Archer Weapons FFXIV Art.jpg|Weapons. FF14Arrows.jpg|Arrows. Bard FFXIV.png|Bard render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. Miqo'te Bard.png|A Miqo'te Bard in the End of and Era video. FFXIV Bard Relic Concept Art.jpg|Bard Relic concept art. FFXIV Bard Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Bard concept art. ARR Archer.png|Archer render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ARR Bard.png|Bard render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. BRD Soul Crystal.png|Bard Soul Crystal. Birdsong Set.jpg|Birdsong PVP Set. ARC Weapon of Light.png|The Archer's weapon of light. ;Abilities FFXIV Heavy Shot.png|Heavy Shot. FFXIV Straight Shot.png|Straight Shot. FFXIV Raging Strikes.png|Raging Strikes. FFXIV Venomous Bite.png|Venomous Bite. FFXIV Misery's End.png|Misery's End. FFXIV Shadowbind.png|Shadowbind. FFXIV Bloodletter.png|Bloodletter. FFXIV Repelling Shot.png|Repelling Shot. FFXIV Quick Knock.png|Quick Knock. FFXIV Swift Song.png|Swiftsong. FFXIV Hawk's Eye.png|Hawk's Eye. FFXIV Windbite.png|Windbite. FFXIV Quelling Strikes.png|Quelling Strikes. FFXIV Barrage.png|Barrage. FFXIV Blunt Arrow.png|Blunt Arrow. FFXIV Flaming Arrow.png|Flaming Arrow. FFXIV Wide Volley.png|Wide Volley. FFXIV Mage's Ballad.png|Mage's Ballad. FFXIV Foe's Requiem.png|Foe Requiem. FFXIV Army's Paeon.png|Army's Paeon. FFXIV Rain of Death.png|Rain of Death. FFXIV Battle Voice.png|Battle Voice. References de:Waldläufer (FFXIV) fr:Archer/Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV Disciplines